


Flyboy

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken sex, F/M, Post TROS, Resolved Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut-fic, post cannon, rey x poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “Anything you can fly, I can do better.” Her claim was bold, unflinching, slurred.A smile played on his lips as he retorted, his words just as slurred as hers,“Ha! I can fly anything better than you.”“No you can’t.”“Yes, I can.”Rey didn’t know if this was her or the alcohol talking; nevertheless she declared, her chest puffing out boldly as she was almost dizzy from being so intoxicated by the smell of the man in front of her.“Prove it,flyboy.”/OR/Poe and Rey get drunk; and things get steamy in the Millennium Falcon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 46





	Flyboy

“Anything you can fly, I can do _better_.” Her claim was bold, unflinching, slurred.

The young Jedi took the last swig of her alcoholic beverage.

A smile played on his lips as he retorted, his words just as slurred as hers,

“ _Ha_! I can fly anything better than you.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

They didn’t know how close they were at this moment. Rey was in between him and the wall of the ship. Her back almost shivering against the cool material. As her clothes provided little to no warmth.

Poe’s hands were on both sides of her head. His dark curly hair, ruffled and shaggy as his brown eyes were half lidded and flickering with the possibility of danger, boring into her hazel ones. An endlessly attractive smirk toyed on his alcohol laced lips. His eyes dart from her lips back to her eyes.

Rey didn’t know if this was her or the alcohol talking; nevertheless she declared, her chest puffing out boldly as she was almost dizzy from being so intoxicated by the smell of the man in front of her.

“Prove it, _flyboy_.”

In one swift move his lips were immediately on hers. Her arms almost automatically wrapping around his neck as her tongue slowly came to taste his mouth. The taste of his spit and alcohol made her release a little noise from her throat.

Poe immediately grabs the back of her head with one hand as the other rested on the small of her back.

They clamor clumsily into her quarters. Barely breaking for any breath as they relished in each others taste. With a small push Poe was on his back on her bed, Rey soon straddling his hips as she brings her head down to meet his in a chaste kiss; her hands running down his chest, all the way to his holster where he kept his blaster.

Poe bites her bottom lip, a shaky breath being released from her, her lips coming to close over his in a soft kiss. Rey exhales heavily as his hands come to grasp her butt. A pleasant throb pulse between his legs as he did so, his lips breaking from hers as he attacks her neck with wet nips.

She inadvertently exposes more of her neck to him, a pool forming between her legs as she did so. Her mind was hazy but she’s sure she’s always wanted this. Her thoughts were cut short as Poe switches positions, pushing her down on her bed. 

Poe all but lunged for Rey’s lips and she met him halfway there, throwing her inhibitions to the wind.

She didn’t care about the Jedi code of relationships didn’t care about the alcohol that may have been coursing through her, clouding her judgement. She didn’t care about how stupid she was being to do this; with Poe Dameron of all people.

Rey just let go. She _wanted_ to let go.

Because she knew Poe would catch her.

She yanked at his shirt impatiently and he removed it for her. She regretted that it was so damned dark in here, being too drunk to cut on the lights. Rey wanted to see it for myself, but the faint light was just enough to let her enjoy all the long, artful curves that made up his chest and abs and narrow waist. 

Fuck, he was beautiful. She ran her nails down his pectorals first, ending with his six pack, and he groaned as his big hands cupped either side of her waist. He pulled her belt off first, loosening her robe. The leather strap with the saber attached fell on the floor with a thump. He then removes her loose robe, letting the garment fall softly off of her. Poe left her panties for now, only so he could start to tease her. He flattened his hand against her pelvis and rubbed her through the thin fabric, the friction eliciting sharp cries from her lips. Then he slid them in and gently cupped her sex, swallowing the first indulgent moan that escaped. Rey ached all over, impatiently rolling her hips down against his hand, eager for more. He obliged her a second later, pushing his middle finger in enough to breach her slit.

_Heat devoured her._

She felt so stifling that she threw off her tank top in a hurry and threw her arms around his neck, digging her nails into those broad shoulders as he pressed his finger deeper. He pumped it into Rey in random intervals, fast, then slow, as if testing her torturously.

“Mm, what a precious little Jedi,” he breathed huskily, biting her pink lower lip.

“You still want this?”

She shuddered. “ _By the galaxy_ _yes_ , _please_ , Poe.”

“Spread your legs for me.”

Poe left messy, scorching kisses down the center of Rey’s chest,her stomach, his hands peeling off her underwear as he went. He bit the inside of both her thighs and she cried out, arching up from the bed. She knew she’d have love bites left behind for sure. He tossed her legs over his shoulders and navigated one hand to her slit, his thumb finding her clit just before he descended. He licked her outer petals first in long, luxurious laps, his tongue unfairly dexterous, and she lost what little control she had left. 

She cried out as the first peak of pleasure raked through her in a white-hot flash and grabbed the back of his head, pushing him closer. He didn’t resist; he went to town on her sex as if it were a five-course meal at Bistro De Lothal.

“ _Poe, oh gods Poe_!”

She twisted his curly dark locks between her fingers as she rode his face, sweat clinging to every inch of her fair skin as he fucked her with that talented tongue. He licked a stripe up over her slick walls and then bestowed the attention right where she’d wanted it, slipping two fingers inside her as he growled over the sound of Rey’s cries.

“Come for me, Rey.”

_Poe’s words undid Rey._

Her orgasm surged out of her all at once. She soared over the moon and into the Milky Way galaxy.

Oh, _what a man_ , _what a mouth_.

Poe moves to kiss her, his tongue invading her waiting mouth with one swift kiss as he made her taste her juices that were leaking down his scruffy chin.

She stirred when Poe undid the wraps she had for a bra and wrapped his lips around her breasts, licking, nibbling softly over the areolas until he had her mewling. She’d managed to wedge her hand underneath his dark mahogany cargo pants and he purred as my fingers encircled his member, stroking it harder and harder. He was hung, to her delight, but then again, She’d gotten accidental preview last year before going to meet Leia for the last time. He was just finished showering and she didn’t think anyone else was on the ship. Much to her surprise Poe was walking around with just a rag to dry himself. Needless to say the towel dropped in surprise as did her jaws.

He let out the most delicious sighs and moans as she kept stroking him, picking up speed.

Finally, he slid his hand up into her hair and drew Rey’s head back, knocking her hairstyle loose, cradling it with his arm. He knocked her hand away and pulled off his pants, settling his heavy, tanned frame on top of her. He kissed her senseless, only stopping long enough to growl out, 

“Still think you can do this, princess?”

One simple question and yet it made her feel so bold and in control.

“Yes.”

He guided himself into her.

Nothing compared.

Nothing even came close.

They cried out in unison as Poe’s throbbing member glided into her seamlessly, as if she were made for him and vice versa. He sent all of her nerves spinning off into fireworks all at once; a chaotic, beautiful, dangerous sensation. Poemoaned out her name once he’d sunk in to the hilt, her sopping wet core flexed all around the column of scalding flesh. She couldn’t do much other than cling to him, gasping madly for air, so deeply entangled in everything that was him. He gripped the side of her hip and then wrapped her leg around his waist, anchoring them both. And then he fucked her into the mattress like a wild animal.

Raw, untamed pleasure flickered up over her bare skin in suffocating wave after wave. She didn’t try to weather the storm, for there was no way to withstand a pilot on a mission. She returned every sloppy kiss, arching her back to help him reach deeper, trailing her hands over his tanned skin everywhere that she could reach. Rey couldn’t tell if it was mere minutes or entire hours.

His fingers tightened in her dark hair as he reached the edge with her, his ragged voice in her ear as he panted out,

“ _Come,_ _Rey._ _Come for me again. Come with all you’ve got come on my dick_.”

He angled his hand between them and rubbed her clit with two fingers, angling himself as deep as he could reach. She screamed and bit down over the sensitive spot along his neck as she did just that, coming hard and unrestrained on Poe’s member. He roared in response, releasing everything at once, drowning her in ecstasy in the process. Rey took it all, every last drop, spinning dizzily through my orgasm.

“Mm, you were right,” She slurred happily as she felt him nuzzling her neck.

“I _am_ better than you at flying.”

Poe laughed. “I never said that, you know it..”

He kissed her forehead. “Now sleep, I want more of you in the morning .” Rey smiles, her core throbbing satisfyingly as she thought about what he’d do to her tomorrow; sober.

“In your dreams, _Dameron_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fic that’s been dancing around my head for a while now and I’ve been _dying _to write. Since I saw that scene where Poe and Rey argued I instantly wanted them together. This one-shot is actually based of a tumblr picture where they were arguing about who could fly the best; the rest is pretty much history.__
> 
> __Any who, enough with me talking. I’m glad you’ve made it this far. I hope you all enjoyed! Stay safe._ _
> 
> __—TheAuthorWhoWrote_ _


End file.
